


godsend

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // in which you're stuck trying to sell a textbook when an unexpected buyer messages you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	godsend

**Author's Note:**

> based on my real life struggle trying to sell old textbooks but no one wanted them because i highlighted my way through them.

It’s the start of summer classes and you’ve been selling some of your psychology textbooks that you didn’t need for the upcoming fall semester. You sold them through an online classified ads site, social media, and word of mouth amongst your friends and fellow psych students. While majority of them sold like hot cakes, you had trouble selling your behavior modification book.

Several students had contacted you about the book already but once they saw the pictures of the book, they swiftly backed out. You were one of those people who liked highlighting passages while reading, thus pages of your book became very colorful upon the end of the semester.

“Highlighting isn’t always effective,” your roommate had said in an attempt to dissuade you from marking your books any further. “It only helps you remember what you highlighted but does it really help you understand it?”

Maybe you should’ve listened to your roommate but in your defense, highlighting helped you remember things and it added _colors_. Highlighters made reading less dull and made the information on the paper pop out.

But now you were stuck in a rut trying to sell the giant brick of a textbook.

Thus you found yourself quietly opening the door to the student lounge located on the fifth floor of the psych building. In your hand was an ad you whipped up on Photoshop with information about the book, a few pictures of it, the price, and your contact details. The student association gave you approval yesterday to put up the ad in the student lounge for students to read and today was the day to test its effectiveness.

You use a pushpin to hold up the ad on the bulletin board and after admiring your handiwork, you leave the student lounge with the door closing quietly behind you.

 

You arrive back to your apartment after a quick trip to the grocery for ingredients to make dinner with, kicking the door shut behind you. You’re busily unpacking the contents of the plastic bags when your phone beeps to signal the arrival of a new text. Humming, you swipe your thumb across the screen to unlock it to read the message.

> _**From: Unknown Sender** _
> 
> _Hi! I saw in the psych student lounge that you were selling a behavior modification textbook?_

_"_ Finally! An interested person!" You blurt out, hands shaking with excitement as you try to compose a response. However, you pause when you remember an important detail. _Ah…but did they see the pictures of the book?_

You chew on your lip. You _did_ include pictures of the highlighted pages and if they saw the ad, then that meant that they (probably) saw the pictures.

It (probably) meant that they were interested in a textbook that was already marked and didn’t mind it at all.

You can’t help but feel a bit hopeful when you resume typing an answer.

> _**From: Me** _
> 
> _Hello! Yes, that’s correct. It’s the twelfth edition one for Doctor Joo’s class. Would you be interested in seeing more pictures of the book?_

Shortly after putting your phone down to continue putting away groceries in the fridge, it beeps again and you reach for it.

> _**From: Unknown Sender** _
> 
> _No, that’s all right! I saw the pictures in the ad and I would like to take it off your hands :)_

Upon reading the text, you can’t help but do a victory dance in the kitchen. _Finally! Someone’s buying it!_ The delight is unmistakable on your face while you respond to the buyer.

> _**From: Me** _
> 
> _Awesome! When are you able to meet to get the book?_
> 
> _**From: Unknown Sender** _
> 
> _Would tomorrow be okay? I just have behavior mod tomorrow and I should be done by 11:30_
> 
> _**From: Me** _
> 
> _For sure! How about we meet at the orange bench by the quad after your class ends?_
> 
> _**From: Unknown Sender** _
> 
> _Sounds good! My name’s Yoon Jeonghan by the way. I’ll see you tomorrow!_

You softly read the name out loud. “Yoon Jeonghan…”

It’s a nice sounding name and you can’t help but be curious about this fellow psych student (assuming they majored in psych but they could also have it as their minor) who was going to buy your textbook.

_We’ll see how it goes tomorrow._

–

The orange bench by the university quad is a favorite amongst the students since it’s strategically placed under the shade of the trees. It’s a perfect spot to sit down, perhaps with a cup of coffee, and to just watch people come and go.

You get there first and you sit down, setting the paper bag containing the textbook on your lap. There’s two minutes until 11:30 and you fish out your phone, quickly typing a message to Jeonghan.

> _**From: Me** _
> 
> _Hey! I’m at the bench with the book :) See you!_

A minute later, your phone beeps with a response.

> _**From: Unknown Sender** _
> 
> _Hi! Class just ended. I’ll be on my way :)_

You fiddle with your phone as you wait for Jeonghan’s arrival and you open up your virtual cat collecting game to help kill time. You just refilled your virtual cats’ food bowls when you hear footsteps abruptly stopping near you, making you look up from your phone.

A tall boy with long silvery blond hair and curious eyes is a few steps away from you and you blink.

“Oh! Hi, are you –“

“Yeah, I’m Jeonghan,” Jeonghan says, smiling shyly. “Are you the –“

“The seller of the book, yeah,” you nod before taking out the book from the paper bag. “Here it is.”

Jeonghan takes the book from your hands and he looks through the pages, his eyes carefully examining it. You watch him, feeling a bit jittery because he might call the deal off once he's done looking through the book.

But you feel butterflies because he’s _extremely_ good-looking. He had well-defined features, smooth skin, and he was dressed in a loose white t-shirt, a grey cardigan, and black jeans. His black backpack was slung over one shoulder and complemented his minimalistic outfit.

He’s really attractive and it makes you wonder how you’ve never run into him despite also studying psych.

Jeonghan looks up from the book and you feel your heart skip a bit when he flashes you a smile.

“It’s great,” he says. “I’ll take it.”

Relief washes over you and you smile back. “Really? Awesome! You’re a godsend!”

Jeonghan chuckles at your thrilled reaction. “The book is perfect, actually, since you already did the work for me by highlighting the entire thing.”

“Ah,” you sigh, shaking your head at him good-naturedly. “I guess I saved you in behavior mod then.”

You swear there was a twinkle in his eyes as he responds. “Then I guess you’re _the_ godsend?”

Before you could react, Jeonghan takes out his wallet to pay for the book. “Do you have change? I don’t have the exact amount, I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, sure!” You balance your backpack on one shoulder as you dig inside for your own wallet. Jeonghan hands you the payment and you do a quick mental math while you hand him his change. “Here you – oh no!”

Several coins from your wallet fall out and you yelp, frantically getting on your knees to collect them from the ground.

Jeonghan’s on his knees helping you find the fallen coins and he softly gasps. “Oh! It stopped.”

You straighten up and look at him in confusion as Jeonghan stands up as well, looking at you as if he’s in a daze.

“Um…are you okay?” You ask softly as he hands you the coins he collected.

Jeonghan stares at you for a moment and he shyly smiles as he taps on his wrist as if trying to tell you something. Puzzled, you glance down at your own wrist and your eyes widen when you look down at your soulmate timer.

“Oh…it stopped…” you muster, your fingers lightly brushing over the numbers that were now permanently marked on your skin. You slowly lift your gaze up to meet Jeonghan’s and the boy is smiling at you.

“Well…this is unexpected,” Jeonghan lets out another chuckle, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “I guess we’re soulmates?”

A giggle escapes your lips and you hold out your hand for a handshake. “I guess we are. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Jeonghan shakes your hand before giving it a gentle squeeze and you feel your heart pounding in your chest when he gives you a warm look. “It’s nice to finally meet you too.”


End file.
